


【EC】诡计/Trick（PWP）

by veronica_tao



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Bible Kink, Bottom Charles, Charles Xavier has a Ph.D in Adorable, Chastity Device, Erik Has Feelings, Erik Logic Is The Best Logic, Erik is a Sweetheart, Honestly Charles What Are You Thinking, M/M, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Virginity
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:54:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28263480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veronica_tao/pseuds/veronica_tao
Summary: 恶魔大人的诡计从未失手。#恶魔召唤后续#万万翻车（并不）#论贞操锁的正确使用方式#混乱邪恶傻黄甜（孕期Play提及）
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Kudos: 3





	【EC】诡计/Trick（PWP）

1.  
“神父大人，主可曾听见众生之困扰......”  
Charles Xavier是一名巫师。而如今，他的另一重身份是一名虔诚的信徒。距离Charles与恶魔大人达成有报偿的救赎协定已经过去了九个传统月。但与其说是借着救赎的名号按例偿还，不如称他自己早已深陷其中。无休无止的缠绵与恶魔得寸进尺的索取让这位虔诚的信徒倍感愧疚。Charles挣扎着想摆脱这一切，但他发觉自己很难做到。那恶魔在诱惑着他。  
他愿将其称为堕落。  
“是的，Charles。主将为迷途的羔羊解惑。”  
神父大人将双手合十，深黑色串珠系成的十字架在暮色中熠熠生辉。  
“务必脱除一切欲念。”  
削薄的唇轻启。主的意念或一切指示皆由神父传达。庄严肃穆的教堂响起悠扬的钟声，穿堂而过的晚风吹动白色大理石旁的幕帘，拂过少年的额。  
“Charles Xavier。”  
有人在背后叫他。声音很轻，却很有分量。这是属于他一个人的声音。  
“坦白说，我不怎么高兴。”  
身着白袍的男人不请自来，如一片羽毛经过般悄无声息地出现在他身后。  
倒也完全是意料之中。  
“你知道的，Charles。不愿意接受我的馈赠是对一只恶魔莫大的冒犯。我可是好心好意地将我的子嗣全部托付给你。”  
男人以一种危险的嗓音逼近，听上去很不悦。  
“不是的......Erik。”  
Charles向他的恶魔大人解释。  
“我们走着瞧，Charles。但不要对我撒谎。”  
白袍旋起。一阵风后，很快便消失在这座教堂之中。  
2.  
三日后。忏悔室。  
这里是Charles与恶魔达成交易后的常去之处。狭小的木质房间适于向主祈祷，作为他每日固定的仪式之一。  
“仁慈万善的主，您的信徒罪孽深重。他生于黑暗之中，恳求您的救赎.......”  
Charles默念起他的祷告。但很快，他就被某位不速之客打断了。  
“无聊。”  
男人的神色还是一如既往的不屑。他的突然出现使这里显得过于逼仄。  
“告诉你个好消息，Charles。”Erik将放在背后的手抽了出来，“我给你带来了一件礼物。”  
那是一条工艺华丽的贞操带。腰间的皮革绘有亚当和夏娃的图案，其他部分皆由精细的金属制成。侧面装饰有珠宝镶嵌成的十字图案，仿佛一件独一无二的艺术品。值得一提的是，这条贞操带前后分别有一枚细巧牢靠的锁。除非获得钥匙，否则佩戴者将无法从事任何自慰或者性交的活动。  
“我打赌你会喜欢的，是吗？那就穿上它。”  
恶魔大人神情得意，似在为他三天以来的成果骄傲。  
“如您所愿。”  
Charles知道忤逆他的恶魔大人有什么后果。更何况，这条贞操带看起来相当无害。  
“纠正一下，这完全是为了满足你的愿望。”  
Erik礼貌地伸出一只胳膊作为搭手，方便Charles佩戴他的“礼物”。贞操锁内垫有里衬，穿在身上倒是并不难受。Charles怎么也没有想到，恶魔大人竟然向他妥协了。  
“漂亮的小家伙。”  
Erik将前后的贞操锁扣好锁紧，而钥匙自然而然地落入了他的口袋。  
“唔......”  
Charles附身端详他腰间的新装饰。那恶魔对他的下体了如指掌，金属外部的设计恰好贴合他的尺寸。  
“这就算了？还没好好感谢我呢。”  
那恶魔凑到Charles耳边低语。  
“恶魔大人....？”  
话音刚落，接着一声清脆的“咔嗒”声，Charles感觉屁股后面凉凉的。原来，是后面的锁扣被打开了。  
“嗯？”男人将身体的重量压了上来，“妄图‘节制色欲’的是你，我可没有这种蠢想法。所以说，原本答应我的条件一个也不能少。”  
这是一个彻头彻尾的诡计。Charles在恶魔大人的身下动弹不得，顽劣的手指伸进淌着清液的入口揉捏玩弄。  
“我的追随者还是一如既往地‘美味’。”  
恶魔咂摸着。  
“你把它弄湿了，Charles。我很抱歉，会有一些额外的惩罚。”  
男人很快又搜罗了一个理由。  
“对不起，恶魔大人......”  
少年抽噎着哀求。现在才发现中了恶魔的圈套，恐怕为时已晚。  
“我不会对你软下心肠。要知道，‘抵制诱惑’是要些功夫的。对吧，Charles？”  
男人释出胯间的巨物，在身后凶狠地抽插起来。这是Erik早就盘算好的报复。他的追随者明知无法逃避自己的欲望，却还在不断地寻找冠冕堂皇的借口来拒绝他的“蛊惑”。如果换做是他，倒还会诚实些。  
“停、、停下......唔......恶魔大人。”  
Charles身下已经起了反应，却因为增加的束缚无法勃起。被操得熟烂的蜜穴来者不拒，贪婪成性的媚肉很快将那巨物吞吃下肚。他的脸颊很烫，却又不得不收敛那些吃痛产生的眼泪。他生怕扰动聆听一切的主。滚热的甬道与青筋横布的柱身狠狠摩擦，汹涌的快感直抵门扉。  
“向我求饶，还是继续向你的主祈祷？”  
那对发红的眼角已经开始让他心疼了。于是，他特意加重了“求饶”两字。  
“......主会拯救他的信徒......”  
少年的声音几乎是颤抖着的。粗实的性器用力碾过鼓胀湿润的肉壁，时不时问候深处开合的娇蕊。哪怕让这位虔诚的信徒蒙受再深重的刑罚，他也绝不背弃自己的信仰。那器物抵入红肿的敏感带，愈发肆意地操弄起来。  
前部的贞操笼由位于阴囊后方的卡环和固定阴茎的阴茎笼组成，两个部分通过铰链或销钉拼合在一起，牢不可破。浊白的精液灌满股隙，紧锁的铁笼将Charles的性器牢牢束缚，令私处早已狼狈不堪的他在高潮边缘反复徘徊。  
“今天到此为止，Charles。”那恶魔将后方的锁重新扣好，在少年的耳后落下一个补偿性的吻，“既完成了对我的承诺，又不算破戒。”  
3.  
咒语令下，阁楼浮现在二人面前。  
Charles一度感到失控，濒临高潮催生的欲望一刻也不曾停歇。在佩戴用以控制性欲的贞操带后，他对于淫事的需求不减反增。  
“Erik......”  
他小声试探。  
“我对你那可怜的意志力感到失望，Charles。”那恶魔绝对是故意的，“不过接下来的事，我们可以慢慢谈。”  
“先替我把它吃下去。”  
男人的巨物很快又硬起来。  
Charles乖顺地照办。这件事远比想象中有意思，那恶魔玩味地想。他摸了摸Charles的脑袋---那小家伙的服务很周到。  
“过来。”  
Erik将Charles抱到膝上爱抚。他突然注意到原本的玄色五芒星变成了两枚。  
“你知道吗，Charles？你怀上了恶魔的孩子。”  
那恶魔迫不及待地宣布。喜出望外的男人在怀中人的脖颈上留下一个又一个甜腻的吻。  
“所、所以呢，恶魔大人？”  
Charles的眼中满是惊愕。  
“意味着我需要好好地奖励你了。”  
恶魔大人舔了舔嘴唇，将那条过分碍事的贞操带解下。不老实的双手伸进短袍，一圈圈地揉压刺激比平时更加肿胀敏感的乳珠。  
“我们走着瞧，Charles。”  
他要的就是破例。不过，恶魔大人保证这次会更温柔一些。


End file.
